The Tree of Dreams
by mysmilingotaku
Summary: Germany had some training planned for Italy and Germany at their regular training spot. However, before Italy could start his training, he fell asleep under a tree at their training spot. How would Germany take Italy's lack of interest towards his training?


Italy's favorite types of days are warm and sunny afternoons. They're the perfect types of days to go outside and play soccer, play with a couple kittens, sleep under the shade, and do other fun and relaxing activities. However, on these types of days, Germany always has some kind of outdoor training for Italy to do. Today was one of those days. Germany had planned for Italy to run some laps outside at their regular training spot. It's the perfect spot. It's a nice, big meadow with a large tree with just the right amount of shade. It's Italy's favorite napping spot.

Germany and Japan walk to the tree as Italy slugs along behind them. "Ve ~ Doitsu, I don't wanna do any training today! It's the perfect day to have a nice game of soccer and take a peaceful nap under the tree! Come on, Doistsu!" Italy moaned, his head looking at the ground, his feet barely lifting from the ground.

Germany looked back at him. "Italy, we must take advantage of these types of days. You always whine about how it's too cold or too hot outside when we train outside on other days!" Germany scorned at Italy. At this point the trio had reached the tree. Italy plopped onto the cool grass and laid his back against the tree. A big grin popped up on his face.

"Aaaaah… There's a nice, soft breeze. I can just fall asleep like this. It's so relaxing!" Italy remarked. Japan sat down next to Italy, leaned back, and closed his eyes. He hugged his legs close to his chest and smiled.

"You are right, Italy. It feels rather relaxing in the shade," Japan said.

"Hey! Now's not the time to relax! What if England and France came and attacked you? What will you do then? You wouldn't know what to do! Because you didn't have enough training!" Germany yelled. However, all you can hear from Italy is the sound of his slow breaths as if he was sleeping.

"Pe, pe, ~" Italy breathed in and out as he was in a sleeping trance. Germany couldn't help but notice Italy's soft breaths in his little grin. He felt his ears get a little warm. _H-huh? Why am I noticing this? _Germany wondered. His ears got even warmer.

"Germany, it seems that he's already asleep. What shall we do now?" Japan asked. Germany kneeled down in front of Italy.

"Ah, I guess it would be useless to wake him up. I guess I can cancel today's training, just this once," Germany said, scratching his head, looking away from the sleeping nation, worried that he would blush even more.

"Oh, really? I guess I should take my leave, then. I have some things I should take care of." Japan got up as Germany does. He looks up at Germany. "I will be seeing you around, Geramy," Japan says, turning away and walking along the path they came from. Germany watched Japan slowly walk away until he disappeared into the forest path far from where he was standing. Germany looked back at Italy. He's frowning. He started whimpering and occasionally jumping slightly.

_Eh? What's wrong with Italy? Is he having a bad dream? _Germany thought. _He looks kind of…. adorable, now that I think about it. _He leaned down to the sleeping nation and sat down next to him. He looked up at the sky. _Italy was right, this does feel relaxing._ Germany looked at his right, which is where Italy was sleeping. He still hasn't gotten over his nightmare.

"Eeeeeh, Doitsu…" Italy murmured. "Doitsu... help… England… France… go away!" Italy started to sweat. Germany felt bad for Italy. He didn't want to wake him up. It was relaxing, and if he would wake him up, he might not be able to go back to sleep. "Doitsu… Doitsu…" Italy kept trying to call out for Germany; however, he was still in a deep slumber. Suddenly, Germany got an idea. He should calm him down.

_ How can I calm him down without waking him up? _Germany wondered. He thought for a bit while staring at Italy's sad face. Germany thought for a bit more, and he finally got it. He started getting a bit red, and he felt the heat in his ears start to expand towards his cheeks, and to his nose. He started leaning towards Italy's left cheek and planted a gentle kiss. Italy's skin felt smooth, without any flaws or anything. Germany's face got even hotter. He felt like his face was going to overflow with the heat.

"Ve~ Doitsu… You came…" Italy murmured in his sleep. He smiled. Germany looked at Italy's grinning face with awe. His kiss had stopped his nightmare, and it flowed back into a nice, comforting dream. Germany noticed little blush marks fall upon Italy's cheeks. His breath fell back to a steady, deep pace. "Pe, pe, ~" Italy breathed. Germany felt a nice, warming feeling in his heart. He felt a smile creep up onto his face. He felt an instant urge to do it again. To feel Italy's smooth cheek again. To feel the heat of his smooth cheek.

Germany leaned over to Italy's cheek again and planted a deep kiss onto his cheek. He wanted to keep his lips on his cheek until he felt the warm feeling of his blush. And he felt it. It felt warm, soothing. He took his lips off of Italy's cheek. Germany's face got even hotter. He kept his eyes on Italy's face. _That felt, nice, _Germany thought.

Suddenly, Italy's slow, deep breaths came to a stop. His head stopped leaning against the trunk of the tree as he slowly lifted it up and looked at Germany. Italy saw the blush of Germany's cheeks and his mouth a little open, caught in Italy's gaze. Italy looked confused. Why was Germany staring at him like that? Did he do something bad? But Italy didn't care. He just smiled. "Doitsu! I had a dream! It was good and bad! Do you want to hear it?" Italy said eagerly, looking at Germany's marble blue eyes.

Germany was dumbfounded, having that come out of nowhere. "Er, sure, Italy," Germany replied.

"Hey, where did Nihon go?" Italy asked, looking left and right, for he had noticed Japan's disappearance. Germany felt a smile on his face. It was small, but it felt nice. All he can think about is how adorable Italy looks when he's confused. He looks like a little child.

"Ah, he had to go do something," Germany replied. Italy looked at Germany. His confused look transformed into his warming smile that Germany loves. "Now, what was that dream about, Italy?" Germany asked. The two nations spent the rest of their afternoon under that tree, talking about Italy's dream. But all Germany could think about is how it felt when he kissed Italy. And every day after that, they came back to the tree, continuing to make memories, and dream under the branches of the tree of dreams.


End file.
